


Crystalline

by MadiYasha



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Post-breakup angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiYasha/pseuds/MadiYasha
Summary: He was surrounded in an undying mist, a lingering reminder that the one girl he'd ever loved so much had left him. Through the haze of tears and pain, he strummed, and music was conceived. Oneshot, based on Trent's breakup song





	Crystalline

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 13 and never brought it over from ffnet til now. 
> 
> Please be nice to my 13 year old self, she is tiny and has self-esteem issues.

The soft, somewhat cheap fabric of the blanket was cool against his face, warm from hot tears that had ceased only for a moment before spilling out of pools of lime once more. No matter how hard he tried to stop them, they just kept coming. Flowing down his cheeks with no end... his hand grasped the smooth wood of an all too familiar stringed instrument, but did nothing more than that, energy slowly being drained from the teen's body.

He dropped the guitar, burying his face in a nearby pillow. . Obsidian hair blocked out what little sight he had as he slowly lifted his head, crying more quietly now. He gazed into the back of the instrument, trailing hands across the words he had once carved in them-words that still remained etched in.

_Talent Optional._

Pain rose up inside the boy, and he clutched his chest in agony, rolling onto his side as he attempted to keep himself from falling to pieces with arms clothed in greens and browns. His bunk was already wet with tears, more wouldn't hurt.

"It's as if..." He murmured. "There's no longer anything there."

Feeling a bit more at ease after speaking his thoughts aloud, the musician stumbled to the side-table where he had his cell phone. Knowing he wouldn't get a reply, he chose his words carefully.

_You were my entire world._

He hit the send button. Scared it might not have sent, he hit it again. Then again. Then five more times. Content, he flopped back down onto the bed. Wishing, waiting for a reply.

There was no answer.

Sunset was beautiful that day, an ocean of crimson dabbled across a brilliant canvas of orange with god's paintbrush. He watched as it faded into a cool sapphire, dipping itself ever so slowly in the ebony embrace of night. The way the colors mixed almost reminded him of her dazzling hair... as unnatural as it was. Had this been months ago, perhaps she would be here watching the stars with him.

The teen's strumming did not cease once he finally gathered up the courage to play. Chords echoed throughout the lot, and words soon followed them, choked out through his sobs. He finished the first time with shaking hands and an aching heart.

And it wasn't good enough.

So he played it again.

Then again.

Then five more times.

Tips red from the violent endeavor of nonstop finger-picking, his first breakup song was born. By the last time, he could actually get through it without the tears.

"You're a mess, man," He turned his head to see blue eyes staring him down behind black hair and tanned complexion.

Emerald burned into sapphire. "I'm in love."

Spotlights pierced the moon's pale light and shone on the dilapidated realm, and the boy shot his teammate an insightful look. Footsteps began to echo as they stepped out of the trailer.

A sigh escaped teal lips, and her charcoal eyes were solemn behind dyed hair. Black with vibrant blue designs, the goth opened up her Motorola and read the nine messages she had received hours ago.

They all said the same thing.

Hands traveled to the 'reply' button. Slowly, her porcelain thumbs danced across the keys.

She had typed, but did not send.

Lights danced across the window of the Lame-o-sine, and although he wanted to cry once more, the tears were nearly all gone.

He looked in his outbox for the umpteenth time, neon eyes growing smaller and smaller as he tried to block out certain thoughts of a certain girl and the certain stupidity he happened to commit for a certain reality show. Reluctantly, Trent read it again.

_You were my entire world._

He sighed.

"But..."

Gwen sat with the moonlight illuminating her ghostly face, fingers twiddling with the chilled grass. The gentle breeze carried along tales from far away, and she suddenly felt something leap up inside her. It wasn't a hyper feeling, no, it hurt. Like a ton of bricks piled on top of her. Sitting up, clenching her sides, the girl let the words roll off her tongue.

"Now you're..."

Two souls completely in sync, miles apart-Gwen and Trent's connection flared for the final time before finally dying out.

"Gone."


End file.
